Survivor: Tree Hill
by Langawi
Summary: One Tree Hill & Survivor crossover! 16 ppl chosen from Tree Hill in pairs to participate in survivor! What will happen when all of them meet unsespectedly? Check it out! Many couples will be formed! FOURTH chapter is finally up! WHO GOT VOTED OUT?
1. Day 0: The Survivors

**_Hey guys, this is my second story after "Goodbye My Lover". This story is called "Survivor" Tree Hill" and it is a crossover between the show Survivor and the characters of One Tee Hill. In this chapter, I'll explain how each pair ended up going to survivor. I'll also explain the status of the characters ;)! I'll start the journey in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Anyway let's start, here is the first chapter of Survivor! Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Welcome to Survivor: Tree Hill, in this new season of survivor, 16 contestants have been chosen from Tree Hill, North Carolina and no where else. This time, only pairs were accepted to sign up for survivor and the pairs will be divided in the two different tribes, The River Courts and The School Courts. In this season, we chose people who are connected to each other to cause more trouble and drama in the show, but each pair won't know that the other is also in survivor. The survivors are taken to live in an isolated land where they have to work to be the sole survivor. Who will win it all? who will work the hardest? Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the others? First of all, let's meet up with the survivors.

**First pair, Lucas Scott and Haley James:**

Haley is really sad because of her break up with Nathan. It all happened so fast, one second they were cuddling and another second they were fighting. Nathan decided that they're not meant to be together; Haley was devastated. Her last words to him were "always and forever". Lucas never had a girl in his life, but he sure is in love. Every time Brooke Davis passes by, Lucas keeps wishing that one day they'll be together, but he knew that it will never happen. Brooke hates Lucas; every time she sees him she turns her face in disgust. Lucas decided to sign up for survivor with Haley, so Haley hopefully gets over Nathan, and so Lucas can find someone who loves him back. (Haley and Nathan aren't married; Lucas and Brooke were never together.)

**Second pair, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis:**

Peyton have never been in a relationship other than Nathan which was just for fun. After "dyke" was sprayed on her locker, no one even dared to be with her, and she felt very sad about it. Her only friends were Brooke, Lucas who couldn't be around her much since Brooke hates him, Haley who couldn't be around her much too since she's Lucas' friend, and Jake. She has always thought about the possibilities of her being with Jake, but when she found out about his girlfriend and his daughter, she knew that it will never happen. Brooke never wanted to fall in love with Lucas. She wanted to hate him, and that is what he thinks. She tried her best to not fall in love with him, but she did. She never knew why she wanted to hate him, but she never wanted to be exclusive with somebody, and she knew that Lucas is an exclusive type of guy. Brooke decided to sign up for survivor with Peyton, so Peyton might find a decent guy, and so Brooke can have some non-exclusive fun. (Peyton haven't been with Lucas or Jake.)

**Third pair, Nathan Scott and Dan Scott:**

Nathan was very sad after his break up with Haley. He shouldn't have said these words, but he did. He'd do everything to take it back, but it's too late. He was going to propose to her that night, but they fought instead. It was all Dan's fault, he twisted Nathan's mind with every bad possibility that might happen, and he even told him that he might turn just like him. Nathan never wanted to be like Dan, but after his fight with Haley, he knew that he became just like him. Dan started fooling around with many women after his divorce with Deb. He enjoyed being single, but there was something he didn't have, Nathan. When he heard that Deb is going on a short vacation with Karen, he knew that it was the perfect chance for him to get Nathan on his side. Dan signed himself and Nathan for survivor hoping to be back united. When Dan told Nathan about survivor, he was too sad to even get mad at him; "whatever" is what he said.

**Fourth pair, Deb Scott and Karen Roe:**

Deb was never freer than she ever was after the divorce. She loved to do things that she haven't done before, and survivor was her biggest shot. But one thing made her change her mind, Nathan. She talked to him, and he told her to go and have fun. After a lot of thinking, she finally agreed to go. Karen was still devastated from Keith's death, but she become strong for Lucas. When Deb told Karen about survivor, Karen thought that it was a good idea for her to be stronger for everybody else. She talked to Lucas, and told her to go and have fun. Deb and Karen signed to survivor as a pair hoping to return as stronger and better women.

**Fifth pair, Skills and Mouth:**

The River court buddies, Skills and Mouth, wanted to have some action in their lives. Lucas told them about survivor, and they thought that it was a very good idea to make their lives more challenging, so they decided to sign up for survivor. (Mouth and Skills don't know that Lucas signed for survivor.)

**Sixth pair, Rachel and Bevin:**

The Cheer mates, Rachel and Bevin, wanted to have some love and challenge in their lives. After Brooke made fun about Rachel and told her that she won't survive a second in survivor, Rachel decided to show her that she can handle survivor. Rachel teamed up with Bevin, and they both signed up for survivor. (Rachel and Bevin don't know that Brooke signed for survivor.)

**Seventh pair, Jake and Nikki:**

Jake was very angry because Nikki screwed up babysitting Jenny for only a couple of hours. He got so mad and never wanted to give her Jenny every again. Nikki wanted to make up for Jake, so she decided to sign them up for survivor. Jake became furious when he found out about it, but he decided to try it out. (Jake and Peyton are only friends.)

**Eighth pair, Whitey Durham and (?):**

Whitey was supposed to go to survivor with Keith to have fun, but since Keith died, Whitey didn't have a partner. He thought about everybody he knew, but all of them couldn't go to survivor. Suddenly, someone entered into Whitey's office and said "Well, well, I heard that you wanted a partner for survivor, I'll be your partner if you want," "You? But you're an ass!" "So? I'm your last hope Whitey, take it or leave it," "Fine, let's sign up, but you better do well!" "I will Whitey. You don't me well, and you don't know what I'm capable of." "Let's hope that you'll do great." Whitey and (?) signed up for survivor, even though they're VERY different than each other.

_No pair knows that the other signed up for survivor. The mothers told their kids that they will go to a trip, not for survivor. So no pair would expect to find another pair that they know._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Hey, I hope that you liked the storylines of the characters. Here is a little info; the host won't be Jeff Probst. Anyway, I have some questions I'd like to ask you guys so I can make some improvements in this story._**

_**First question, who do you think paired up with Whitey? I just like to tell you that he's the opposite of Whitey, and they probably never met in the show.**_

**_Second question, when I tally the votes, should I say who goes out in the same chapter or should I say it in the next chapter? I say that I should make it the next chapter so you guys could guess who is out._**

_**Third question, who do you think will be the new host instead of Jeff? He is a popular Tree Hill citizen, and he is very well known to us.**_

**_That's it for now, plz review so I can know what you guys think, and plz answer these questions. I hope that you will enjoy reading this story._**


	2. Day 1: The Journey Begins

**_Hey guys, thnxx a lot for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm busy with the exams and stuff. I'd like to thank "_****_CaTcH Me WhEn i fAlL-XoXo_****_" for guessing the right answers and for ruining the surprise, nah I'm just joking ;) :P! I'm glad that you guessed it right :)! Anyway, the journey will start in this chapter where the characters will arrive at the isolated island, get shocked when they found out that they all know each other, and get divided into the two tribes. I'm still not sure whether to make 3 days in 1 chapter, 2 chapters, or 3 chapters. 3 days per chapter seems too short and fast, and 1 day per chapter seems too long and slow, so the best choice would be 3 days in two chapters but it would be difficult to divide the second day between the two chapters. I'll hopefully figure it out later. Anyway, here is the second chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Day 1,_

Nine choppers were flying in the clear, blue sky. The first chopper had the new host of Survivor: Tree Hill and the other eight choppers had each of the eight pairs in it. The first chopper had landed.

_Welcome to Survivor: Tree Hill, where 16 contestants, 8 pairs, have been chosen from Tree Hill, North Carolina to live in an isolated island for 39 days. A new host has been chosen for Survivor: Tree Hill and he is the one and only… Cooper Lee!_

The chopper's door opens and Cooper comes out. He stood in the middle of 16 chairs, which were on his left side, and two colored rugs, which were on his right side.

Cooper: Hello everyone, I'm Cooper Lee but you can call me Coop. I'm glad to be the new host of Survivor, and I can guarantee that I won't disappoint you guys! Unlike Jeff, I'll sleep with the survivors in the island. I'll switch between the 2 tribes every 3 days. Anyway, because I'm the host, I had to know who the survivors are, and I found out that I know almost more than half of them very well! The only thing is that each pair doesn't know that they know the other pairs. I can't wait to see what their reaction will be! Each pair won't be in the same tribe, and the sole survivor will win 2 million bucks, a million for him or her and another million for his or her pair. Okay, let's start the game!

A chopper landed carrying the first pair.

Cooper: Here is the first pair… Lucas and Haley!

The chopper's door opens and Lucas and Haley come out.

Cooper: Hi Luke and Haley.

Lucas: Coop, what are you doing here?

Cooper: Well, I'm the new Survivor host.

Haley: Okay, this is weird…

Cooper: Well, things are going to be so weirder.

Lucas and Haley: Huh?

Cooper: You'll find out soon. Anyway, go and sit on the first two chairs.

The 16 chairs were divided into two pairs, and between two chairs was a bucket. Haley and Lucas went and sat on the two first chairs with question marks on their faces.

Another chopper landed carrying the second pair.

Cooper: Check out the second pair… Brooke and Peyton!

The chopper's door opens and Brooke and Peyton come out.

Lucas: What the hell are you two doing here!

Brooke: Umm, we're participating for Survivor doofus!

Peyton: Wow, this is weird. Out of the whole States, 4 have been chosen from Tree Hill!

Cooper: Yeah, well anything can happen in Survivor. Anyway, you two girls go and sit on the two chairs next to Lucas and Haley.

A third chopper landed carrying the third pair.

Cooper: Meet up with the third pair… Nathan and Dan!

The chopper's door opens and Nathan and Dan come out.

Haley: Nathan! What are you doing here?

Nathan: Huh? The 4 of you have been chosen too? Including Uncle Cooper?

Dan: Isn't this survivor?

Cooper: Yes is it; I'm the new host and these are your teammates. Now you two go and sit next to Peyton and Brooke.

Dan and Nathan, still confused, went and sat next to Brooke and Peyton hoping to get some answers soon.

A fourth chopper landed carrying the fourth pair.

Cooper: Everybody say hi to the fourth pair… Karen and Deb!

The chopper's door opens and Deb and Karen come out.

Lucas and Nathan: Mom!

Deb: Nathan? Cooper?

Karen: Lucas? Dan?

Haley: Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder!

Peyton: Maybe they took people from only North Carolina.

Cooper: That would maybe explain it. Anyway, you two lovely ladies go and sit next to Nathan and Dan. Don't worry all of your questions will be answered soon.

A fifth chopper landed carrying the fifth pair.

Cooper: Give it up for the fifth pair… Skills and Mouth!

The chopper's door opens and Skills and Mouth come out.

Lucas: What are you guys doing here?

Skills: We're looking for some action bro.

Mouth: What are you guys doing here?

Nathan: The same reason I guess.

Cooper: Okay, you two go and sit next to Deb and Karen.

A sixth chopper landed carrying the sixth pair.

Cooper: Here comes the sixth pair… Rachel and Bevin!

The chopper's door opens and Rachel and Bevin come out.

Brooke: Huh, what are you two doing here?

Rachel: Well, you said that I can't do it and I did.

Bevin: And here we are! (looked at Skills) And I'm glad we did.

Skills (Whispering to Mouth): Who's she? She's smokin' hot!

Mouth: Her name is Bevin and she's a cheerleader. That other chick is hot too.

Skills: Way to go Mouth, the red headed is yours and the other one is mine.

Mouth: But I know the other one, she's Rachel and we're kinda friends but nothing more.

Skills: Well, I know that you'll get her sooner or later.

Mouth: I'm not so sure about that. (The whispers ended)

Cooper: You two girls go and sit next to Mouth and Skills.

Rachel was looking at Cooper the whole time, and he looked back.

A seventh chopper landed carrying the seventh pair.

Cooper: Let's get to know the seventh pair… Jake and Nikki!

The chopper's door opens and Jake and Nikki come out.

Peyton: Jake? You signed up for survivor?

Jake: I didn't…

Nikki: I did, and I'll be with him the _whole_ time.

Cooper: Don't count on that, anyway you two go and sit next to Rachel and Bevin.

Peyton: Okay, maybe no one signed up for survivor from North Carolina except for Tree Hill citizens.

Cooper: Maybe so.

An eighth chopper landed carrying the eighth and final pair.

Cooper: Here is the final pair… Whitey and Chris!

The chopper's door opens and Whitey and Chris come out.

Haley: Chris?

Nathan: Coach and Chris? What the?

Chris: Whoa! I wanted to mess up people who I didn't know, but this is going to be so better.

Brooke: Oh! I can't believe that Chris and his ego are here!

Chris: You know you missed me Brooke, you too Hales.

He winks at both of them and they turn their faces in disgust.

Whitey: Shut up Chris! I know that you guys are shocked that I'm with this jerk, but my partner passed away…

Then they all knew that Keith was Whitey's original partner. All of them had a moment of silence for Keith…

Cooper: Okay, you two go and sit next to Jake and Nikki.

Whitey and Chris went to their seats. Everybody was here; the game is about to begin.

Cooper: Okay guys, between each pair there is a bucket. Inside each bucket there are two pieces of cloth, one is blue and the other is red. Each pair will put his or her hand in the bucket at the same time, and each person will take out a piece of cloth while his or her partner will take the other one without looking. The one who gets the red cloth will be in The School Court tribe, and the one who gets the blue cloth will be in The River Court tribe.

Haley: Wait, so each pair will be in different tribes?

Cooper: Yeah.

Brooke: Okay, this is weird.

Cooper: Well you will be more surprised soon. You guys will know everything after the tribes are made. Okay, you can put your hands in the bucket right… Now!

The 16 survivors put their hands in the buckets and chose their pieces of cloth.

Cooper: Okay, did all of you get different pieces of cloth?

All of them: Yeah.

Cooper: Okay, you can take out your hands with the pieces of cloth… Now!

The survivors took out the red and blue pieces of clothes.

Cooper: Okay, let's go to the first pair.

Lucas had a blue cloth, and Haley had a red one.

Cooper: Luke, you're in The River Court tribe, go and stand on the blue rug. Hales, you're in The School Court tribe, go and stand on the red rug.

Coop then passed by the other pairs and assigned each one to his or her new tribe. Some were satisfied with their new tribe mates and some weren't.

The Blue River Courts are Lucas, Brooke, Dan, Karen, Mouth, Rachel, Nikki, and Whitey.

The Red School Courts are Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Deb, Skills, Bevin, Jake, and Chris.

Cooper: Okay guys, here's the deal. We only chose people from Tree Hill who signed up for Survivor to cause more drama in the show. Clearly, you guys will face a lot of problems with living in this isolated island _and_ facing each other. I will be living with each tribe every 3 days so I can experience Survivor as well. Okay, let's start the game! You are going to start your first reward challenge right now! There are two rafts on the shore; each raft is for each tribe. There is a map on each raft so you can know where to go. The first tribe to reach its destination and puts on the flag wins! The whole team members must put one of his or her hands on the pole of the flag. You wanna know what you are playing for?

All of them: Yeah!

Cooper: Well you are going to find out after the challenge! I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, and I just want you to know that there will be more surprises soon! Okay, let's start! You can hurry off to the rafts at three… 1, 2, 3!

The guys rushed off to the rafts, the blue team went to the raft with the blue flag, and the red team went to the raft with the red flag.

The red team was more organized than the blue team.

Lucas: You girls get in the boat and us guys will push it to the river!

Brooke: And who made _you_ our leader?

Lucas: Just do it! We don't want to lose our first challenge!

Brooke: Oh fine!

The reds were already on the river while the blues were pushing the raft out of the shore.

Nathan: Paddle faster guys!

Haley: Give us a break, we're trying our best and we're winning!

Nathan: Well, it's gonna be your fault if they catch up to us!

She smiled and looked at him thinking that it was a joke, but he was deadly serious. She lowered her face and started paddling faster.

The blue team finally got into the race, but the red team is still in the lead.

Whitey: C'mon, faster guys! We can catch up to them!

Dan: Not with you we can.

Whitey: Shut up and paddle!

The blue raft started catching up to the red raft.

Chris: Skills and Bevin stop looking at each other and start paddling!

Skills: Why are you trippin? We're paddling dude!

Chris: Well you're not paddling enough!

Nathan: For once, Chris is right.

Chris: I'm always right, right Hales?

Haley: You wish!

She looked back at Nathan hoping that he'd smile, but he didn't.

The rafts are dead even, and they are very close to the shore. The two rafts arrived with the reds ten seconds before the blues.

The red team got out very fast, and behind them were the blue team. They took out the two flags and adjusted them. The flags are ready, and now it's only the race for the finish.

Both teams arrived at their destinations and fixed the two colored flags on the stand. The survivors put their hands on the pole. Both teams were very close but only one team won; the survivors didn't know which team won. Suddenly, Cooper came to the survivors.

Cooper: Okay, we know which team won, but you guys don't know who. The winners of the first reward challenge are… The Red School Courts!

The red team was very happy, and they were glad that they won.

Cooper: Wanna know what you won?

The reds: Hell yeah!

Cooper: You guys won four lighters and four tents! The lighters will help you start the fire at night, and the tents would help you sleep without any ants crawling on you. Here are the lighters, and the tents would be at your camp sight.

Nathan took the lighters from Cooper with a smile on his face. Then, he looked at Haley and she gave him that "look", the help others "look". He knew what she meant, and he knew what to do.

Nathan went to the other team and gave them one lighter.

Nathan: Here you go, you did really great.

Lucas: Thanks Nate.

Even though the survivors were divided, but they all felt that they were one whole team.

Cooper: Okay, let's get back to the game. There are quite new rules for this season. Starting of the next reward challenge, the winning team will have an individual reward challenge and the one who wins that challenge would be able to switch with his partner on the other team. And starting the next immunity challenge, which is tomorrow, the losing team will have an individual immunity challenge and the one who wins will get the individual immunity and can't be voted out. The last rule is, don't forget to have fun! Okay, you guys can go to your camp sites right now, and I'll go with the blue team. We will all meet up tomorrow for the immunity challenge. See you reds later!

The teams went to their camp sites glad to have their biggest challenge done for the day. But deep down inside, they all know that their biggest day challenge is about to begin.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Red School Courts,_

The team finally arrived at their camp site. Everyone was glad that the tents were there. The girls went into the tents to relax while the guys started to work immediately except for Chris.

Peyton went to arrange the first tent, Bevin went to arrange the second tent, and Deb went to arrange the third tent. Haley went into the fourth tent when suddenly someone came in…

Chris: Well, well, well, we meet again.

Haley: Uh! What are you doing here? Go out!

Chris: Even if I'm out of the tent, I'll still be in the same tribe and in the same competition, and I doubt that I'll be out of the game any time soon.

Haley: And what makes you think that?

Chris: Well, for starters I'm too smart for all of you guys.

Haley: Well that won't let you win in the individual immunity challenge if we lost one as a team. You're not "physically built" enough to win you know.

Chris: That's right, but I can definitely twist some minds around here, just wait and see.

Haley: Whatever, like I care.

Chris: I know you do Hales.

Haley: For your information, I don't!

Chris: If you don't, then why aren't you and mister "boy toy" together?

Haley: Cuz we had a… Wait, that's none of your business! Now get out!

Chris: Chill Hales, I'm going.

He smirked and left the room. Haley started crying still upset from her breakup with Nathan. Peyton saw Chris coming out of the tent as she came in.

Peyton: Hey Haley, first of all, Bevin and I arranged the first two tents, she went to help Deb and I came here to help you, and second of all why was Chris… Oh Hales, why are you crying?

Haley wiped her tears.

Haley: It's nothing, don't worry about it.

Peyton: I'm your friend, and I know that there's something wrong.

Haley: You wouldn't even come here if Brooke was around.

Peyton: Look, it's just hard you know, she's my best friend just like you and Lucas.

Haley: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to change the subject.

Peyton: It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just want to let you know that I'm always here for you Hales.

Haley: It's Nathan… He said that we're not meant to be together Peyt! He said it and it broke my heart!

Peyton: Oh Hales… What happened?

Haley: I don't know, one minute we were talking and another minute we were fighting, and he just said it. And now it's too hard to forget him since we are stuck together for about 39 days in the same tribe!

Peyton: Haley, you have to be strong, it's _his_ loss. He's the one who'll come begging to take you back not you.

She hugged her and wiped her tears.

Peyton: Now let's get out of here and get some air.

Haley: Okay…

Haley cheered up for a second, but she knew that it's going to get harder and harder.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

The team arrived at their camp site with Cooper. He was staring at Rachel the whole time, and boy did she stare back. Mouth knew that he wouldn't have a chance with her, but he wanted to at least give it a try. Cooper went to help the other guys in the work while Mouth went to Rachel.

Mouth: Hey Rachel, I'm glad that we're in the same team.

Rachel: Yeah me too, but someone isn't.

Mouth: Who doesn't want you here?

Rachel: Brooke, obviously! What did I ever do to her!

Mouth: Well, other than trying to take over her cheer leader captain spot, nothing really.

Rachel: Oh yeah, that. I guess she has a really good reason.

Mouth: Anyway, you know I like you right?

Rachel: Well no one blames you, and who doesn't like me, except for Brooke of course?

Mouth: No one I guess…

Rachel: That's right!

She kissed him on the cheek and went. He sighed as she left.

Meanwhile, Brooke saw Lucas picking out sticks for the fire shirtless, and she knew it's a sign for an argument. She went to him.

Brooke: Eww, would you please wear a shirt! That ugly and sweaty body of yours must be covered!

Lucas: Well that's none of your business, just leave and let me work alone.

Brooke: I'm not leaving that easily doofus!

Lucas: Stop calling me that! What did I ever do to you!

Brooke: Nothing really, just being a pain in the ass and now we're stuck together in the same tribe!

Lucas: Well, I didn't tell them to put me with you, and I didn't even talk to you at school, you always started the fights not me! So don't you dare blame me for anything that happened between us, because it sure as hell wasn't my fault!

He threw the sticks and left. How could he say to her that she's the love of his life?

Brooke felt really sad and guilty for what just happened, she knew that it wasn't his fault but she had to do it. She wanted to push him away because she's too afraid to be in a relationship.

Back to Rachel,she was walking around when she saw Nikki sitting in front of a palm tree. _Who is she?_ She thought to herself, _she looks like an easy package._ She smiled as she walked to her.

Rachel: Hey.

Nikki: Hi.

Rachel: Who are you?

Nikki: My name is Nikki, and what do I owe you for this visit?

Rachel: You want to go right to the subject, huh?

Nikki: Well yeah, since you're the first one to talk to me since we got here.

Rachel: Why is that?

Nikki: I don't know, maybe because I'm bitchy.

Rachel: Well, I'm glad that we have something in common.

Nikki: Huh?

Rachel: Since we're both _infamous_ in this tribe, how about we team up and try to get others in our alliance?

Nikki: I'm starting to like you.

Rachel: I'm glad that you liked the idea. See you later _buddy._

Rachel stood up and walked as she thought: _That was a piece of cake; I can't wait to stab her in the back!_ While Nikki thought: _What a stupid bitch, does she really think that she'll win me over that easily?_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Red School Courts,_

It is night and the tribe mates are still trying to cope around each other.

Nathan and Haley are ignoring each other, but they both know that they need to deal with their problem by talking to each other.

Chris is plotting his evil plan since he doesn't have anything better to do; he knew that everybody will vote him out the first.

Skills and Bevin are having the time of their lives, they're in love and they always make out.

Peyton and Jake are having the time of their lives too, even though they're only friends. But deep down inside, they both know that they wanted to be _more_ than just friends.

Deb is the only adult in the tribe; there may be a great age difference between her and the others, but she's definitely the most loved and trusted one, and that definitely will help her in the game. Well that, and Nathan being her son.

Now it was the time to divide the tents with each other. Clearly, Skills and Bevin would sleep in one tent. Peyton was confused with Jake and Haley, she knew that Haley has no one else except her, but she also knew that it was her chance to evolve her relationship with Jake. She finally accepted to be with Jake since he asked her while Haley didn't. Now it was down to four…

Nathan: I know that Haley wants to be with Chris so I'll be with mom and she'll be with him, case solved.

Haley was shocked and unpleased with his attitude: And who said I wanted to be with Chris!

Nathan: It's so obvious Hales!

Haley: Uh! I can't believe you just said that!

She came closer to him: Look at me in the eye and tell me that you're sure that I want to be with Chris. Say it!

A minute passed by with both of them still looking at each other without anyone speaking.

Haley: I knew it, because you and I and everyone else around here knows that what you just said isn't true! (she turned her face) It's okay, I'll sleep next to the fire.

A look of disappointment crept her face as she walked out of the scene. Deb gave Nathan the "wrong act" look and went after Haley.

Deb: Wait up Haley!

Haley: Hey, I'm sorry if I…

Deb: There's nothing to be sorry about Hales, you did the right thing and Nathan was acting like a jerk. You'll be with me in a tent while Nathan can sleep with Chris; I know they'll both love it!

Haley laughed and gave her the "thank you" nod. They both walked back to the guys.

Deb: Haley and I are going to crash in one tent, so you Nate and Chris can _cuddle_ up in the other tent.

Laughs were heard between the tribe mates and embarrassment filled Nathan and Chris' faces.

After a while, Deb was really sad that Nathan signed up for survivor with Dan, and she was also sad about the fight between him and Haley. She knew that she has to get some answers, so she stood up and went to Nathan's tent.

Deb: Nathan, can come in?

Nathan: Sure, I'm just waiting for my _boyfriend_ to come in.

Deb: I'm sorry Nate, but you really crossed the line with Haley. It was a wrong thing to do and you _know_ it!

Nathan: I know mom, but it's hard for us to see each other after what happened, and now with Chris around…

Deb: What _exactly _happened between you two?

Nathan: Everything I guess, one minute we were talking and the other… I don't know what happened, but we were fighting and screaming, and then… And then I told her that we were never meant to be together…

Deb: Oh, Nate! Why did you say that?

Nathan: I don't know I just did, I was even going to… Oh forget it…

Deb: And you don't know why you were fighting about?

Nathan: No, and that what bugs me!

Deb: Well, instead of fighting and ignoring her, you should go and talk her _without_ any fights!

Nathan: I'll try…

Deb: You won't try, you will do it!

Nathan: Okay, okay…

Deb: Well, now since we finished our first subject…

Deb slightly slapped him on the cheek.

Nathan: Why did you do that for!

Deb: How the hell did you sign up with Dan for Survivor?

Nathan: I don't know…

Deb: Don't you know anything!

Nathan: I guess I was just sad about what happened between Hales and me, and then Dan came and told me he signed us up and I didn't care. Poor me right?

Deb: Wrong! Poor Haley not you! You're the one who broke her heart! You'll go and talk her tomorrow morning, okay?

Nathan: Okay mom.

Chris came in the tent: Hi De… I mean Mrs. Scott, would you like to _join_ us?

Deb: First of all it's Miss Scott, and second of all no thanks, I'll let you two have _fun_ on your own, I was actually just about to leave.

Deb left while winking at Nathan and smiling out of the tent. _Oh no, I can't believe I'll sleep next to this jerk!_ Nathan thought to himself.

Chris: I'd like to warn you that I sleep shirtless, and I'm a very cuddly and moving person when I'm asleep.

When Nathan heard what Chris said, he decided not to take off his shirt.

Chris took off his shirt and lay right behind Nathan.

Chris: Good night Nate.

Nathan: Good night asswhole.

Suddenly, Chris' arm went over Nathan.

Nathan (whispering): Someone please help!

Meanwhile, Peyton was preparing to lie down, happy to know that Jake will sleep next to her.

Jake: Hey, do you mind if I take off my shirt?

Peyton: No, not at all.

Smiles were on both of their faces.

Peyton lay with Jake right behind her. After some time…

Jake: Peyt?

Peyton: Yeah?

Jake: Can you please turn your face?

Peyton turned her face to Jake, they looked at each other for a moment, and then they suddenly started kissing. After a while, Peyton pushed back…

Peyton: We can't do this, what about Nikki?

Jake: What about her? Look, I was going to break up with her but we got divided. She is only Jenny's mother to me, nothing else.

Peyton: Are you sure?

Jake: Yes, I am, and you Peyton mean to me a lot more than Nikki does.

Peyton smiled as they started making out again.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

It is night and the tension was all over the camp site.

Lucas and Brooke were ignoring each other as usual.

Karen and Whitey spend a lot of time together since they're the only "good" adults in the tribe.

Dan is alone most of the time, as well as Nikki.

Mouth was either alone, looking at Rachel, or talking with Lucas.

Rachel and Cooper were flirting most of the time, even though they knew that they can't be together because of their age difference.

The men have finally finished building the shelters.

The ground was made up of wood sticks, and the roof was made up of palm tree leaves. Only 4 sheets were available so each two have to sleep next to each other. Since Cooper was with them, they were nine, so one has to sleep next to the fire.

Nikki: I'll sleep next to the fire; I know that no one wants to sleep next to me.

Rachel: Coop and I will sleep on one of those sheets.

Whitey: The little guy (Mouth) and I will share the other sheet.

Lucas: I guess it'll be Mom and I, and Brooke and Dan.

Brooke: Hell no! I won't let any old guy sleep next to me! Especially Dan!

Lucas: Well, I will never sleep next to him either! I'd rather sleep next to you!

Dan: Well, case is solved! You two share one, and Karen and I will share the other, we're grown up and I bet we can _handle _ourselves.

Karen: Fine by me, but if you even dared to touch me, you're _dead_!

Brooke: But…

Dan: No buts! That's it, take it or leave it.

Brooke: Oh fine, I wouldn't even dare to sleep on that sandy ewwy ground full with ants and bugs. I guess one night next to Lucas wouldn't hurt.

Karen: Who said it's only for one night?

Lucas: Huh?

Dan: You'll stay in your same places until we merge, that is if you're still in the game.

Brooke and Lucas: Oh no!

Everyone went to their sleeping places as planned. Brooke bothered Lucas as usual and told him to move farther and farther from him every minute. Karen was uncomfortable around Dan, but she knew that there was no other choice.

Dan: So Karen… How are you?

Karen: I'm fine unless you touch me.

Dan: Don't worry I won't, so how are things?

Karen: Things are just fine…

Suddenly, Karen stood up and rushed to the bushes and started vomiting. After a while, she came back.

Dan: Are you okay?

Karen: Yeah, I'm fine.

Dan: Well, I'll go and sleep next to the fire. Being sick around here is the last thing I want.

Karen: Don't go I'm not sick… I'm pregnant from Keith…

Dan was very shocked: Who else knows about this?

Karen: No one, except for you and Deb. But don't you dare tell anyone about this, or I'll get disqualified!

Dan: Really? Is it in the rules?

Karen: I don't know, but don't tell anyone just incase.

Dan: Karen, I promise that I'll take care of your baby this time.

He hugged her; she was about to push back but she knew that she needed a hug even if it's from Dan, so she didn't push back.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Cooper are adjusting themselves to sleep.

Rachel: So, are you glad that we're sleeping _together_?

Cooper: Yeah, do you mind if I take my shirt off?

Rachel: Why would I?

He smiled as he took off his shirt.

They both lay on the sheet. _I'll kiss him now,_ Rachel thought. She was just about to turn her face, when Cooper suddenly said…

Cooper: You know we can't be any more than friends, right?

Rachel: Huh? Only friends?

Cooper: Don't get me wrong, there's a major attraction between us, but you're too young for me.

Rachel: What the hell! And since when did age differences affected relationships!

Cooper: Since it's _my_ relationship!

Rachel: Well, it's mine too!

Cooper: I'm sorry Rachel; I just can't, during or after the game…

_Oh no! _She thought, _I can't believe it! I know he wants me, I just know it!_

Rachel: But how can you say no to this?

She takes off her shirt, now only wearing bra and panties.

Cooper: Rach…

She put her finger in front on his lips and started kissing him. He wanted to push back, but he knew that he wanted this. She continued to kiss him, and he kissed her back…

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_I'm sorry it took so long to add this, but I didn't have much time since we started exams. The next chapter would probably be up a week or so since I'll be finishing the exams by then. Wow, this chapter is very long! I actually started typing this chapter right after I updated the first one, but I haven't finished it. So I kept on adding to it whenever I'm free, and I guess I haven't seen how many pages it came up to. But I'm really proud of this chapter; I think it had what was needed for a first day in Survivor. I decided to make each chapter for one day; it would cover up the basis and all the important things. The first day will contain the reward challenge, the second will contain the immunity challenge, and the third will contain the Tribal Council and in it one will be voted out. So this story will contain around 40 chapters which is a good amount of chapters for Survivor. I was going to make each member talk to the camera like the show, but it would make things much longer and there's no need for that. Anyway, I really hope that you liked this chapter, and I'm open for any suggestions._**

_**PROMO: Which team will win the first immunity challenge? Who will win the individual immunity and save himself or herself from getting voted out? Who will get voted out? Who will Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the others? Who will be the Sole Survivor? Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!**_


	3. Day 2: Worst Night Ever

**_Hey guys, thnxx for your reviews! I know it took so long to update this, but it's Summer :P! I've been busy a lot; I traveled for more than a month and I just came back. Hopefully I'll add 2 or 3 chapters before school starts. This is the third chapter and in it will be the immunity challenge and the individual immunity challenge, and the next chapter will have the tribal counsel. About the couples, don't worry many of them will be formed soon, and I'll try to talk about every character in equal amounts. Since this is going to take forever, I decided to keep the chapters shorter than before because I won't have much free time as I had before. In this chapter you'll find out which tribe will go to the tribal counsel and who will win the individual immunity. Also, more problems will occur on both tribes. Anyway, here is the third chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Day 2,_

_The Red School Courts,_

It is 12 pm and everyone is still asleep. Skills and Bevin were the first ones to wake up.

Bevin: What a beautiful morning.

Skills: You got that right shorty.

Bevin: I've always wanted to be someone's shorty!

They kissed.

Skills: Okay, you go and wake up the others while I'll go get the immunity challenge card from that tall tree.

Bevin: Okay.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

It is 12 pm and the three adults are awake.

Whitey: Those kids are so lazy, I better wake them up.

Karen: I'll go and get the immunity challenge card from that tree.

Dan: I'll come with you Karen.

Karen: No, you go and help Whitey while I bring the card.

Dan confused: Okay…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Red School Courts,_

Skills went to the tree and saw Deb there.

Skills: What are you doing here?

Deb: I'm the adult in this tribe; it's my job to wake up first.

Skills: I guess you're right. So what does the card say?

Deb: I haven't read it yet; let's go to the others and we'll read it together.

Skills: Fine by me.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

Karen took the card and went back to the tribe.

Karen: So you kids are finally awake, huh?

Brooke: I haven't slept the whole night! It was one of the worst nights ever! Lucas kept moving and moving the whole time!

Lucas: No I wasn't! You were the one who was moving!

Brooke: No I wasn't! You…

Karen: You two stop it! We don't want to fight in our second day around here! For the sake of the game, try to hold your anger!

Brooke: Oh, fine! I'll give it a try.

Lucas: Me too…

Karen: Okay, I'll read the card out loud.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Red School Courts,_

Deb: _"It's your first challenge and it's gonna be tough, prepare for everything and especially being rough."_

Haley: What does it mean?

Nathan: I thought that you were the smart one.

Deb: Nathan, don't you dare start it!

Nathan: Oh fine…

Peyton: I guess it means that we'll move a lot.

Jake: Yeah, we better find food so we can get energy for the challenge.

Skills: Yeah, let's do that.

The guys went to the sea to catch some fish while the girls went to gather some fruit from the trees.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

Karen read what the card said to her tribe mates.

Nikki: Okay, what the hell does this mean?

Rachel: Cooper can tell us, right Coop?

Cooper: No, I'm sorry I can't say anything. You have to figure it out by yourself.

Mouth: I guess it means that we'll use our bodies more than our brains.

Rachel: That's my Mouth! He knows the answers for everything!

Brooke: And who said he's yours? He's not your property!

Rachel: Well, he's not your property either!

Mouth: Okay, stop fighting girls! Wow, two hot chicks are fighting over me!

Mouth smiled, but Brooke and Rachel didn't.

Whitey: I suggest that you girls run around the place while we try to catch some food.

The girls laughed.

Whitey: I'm serious!

The guys went to catch some fish, the girls started exercising, and Karen and Whitey went to gather some fruit.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Immunity Challenge,_

The two tribes stood on opposite sides of each other, and Cooper stood between them.

Cooper: Welcome to the first immunity challenge. The tribe that wins will not go to the tribal council tomorrow night and the tribe that loses will have another challenge tonight in which the winner will be protected from being voted out in the tribal council. So guys, are you ready for the challenge?

Everybody: Yeah!

Cooper: Good! Here are the rules; each tribe will have 4 swimmers and 4 runners. The swimmers will go first; each swimmer will get a different piece of a statue and return to the shore. Then the swimmers will give each piece to each runner facing to them. The runners will then run until they find the statue stand. All 4 runners must be there to begin putting the pieces together on the stand. The tribe that made the statue first wins the immunity challenge. You can decide who will be the swimmers and the runners right now.

The two tribes made their decision and told Cooper.

Cooper: In the Red team, the swimmers are Nathan, Skills, Jake, and Chris, and the runners are Haley, Peyton, Deb, and Bevin. In the Blue team, the swimmers are Karen, Mouth, Nikki, and Whitey, and the runners are Lucas, Brooke, Dan, and Rachel. The Reds are keeping the harder physical job to the guys and the less physical more mental job to the girls, while the Blues are keeping the fittest ones for the physical job and the not so much fit ones for the mental job. Let's see how this turns up; everybody get in your positions!

Everybody got ready.

Cooper: 3… 2… 1… Go!

The swimmers started swimming as fast as they can. Nathan and Lucas were first to grab the statue piece. Right after them was Dan, Skills, and Jake. The Red team seems to be in the lead. Chris, Brooke, and Rachel were the last three to take the statue pieces. The runners are all in their positions in the shore. Nathan and Lucas arrived to the shore neck to nick; Nathan gave his piece to Haley and Lucas gave his piece to Karen. The two girls started running as fast as they can. Dan, Skills, and Jake arrived at the shore; Dan gave his piece to Whitey, Skills gave his piece to Bevin, and Jake gave his piece to Peyton. The three of them started to run. Haley was clearly ahead of Karen, and behind them were Whitey, Bevin, and Peyton. Chris, Brooke, and Rachel finally arrived to shore; Chris gave his piece to Deb, Brooke gave hers to Mouth, and Rachel gave hers to Nikki. The swimmers' job is done, now it's the runners' turn. After 2 minutes of running, the one in the front is still Haley and behind her are Peyton, Bevin, Karen, Mouth, Whitey, Nikki, and Deb. Deb started catching up to Nikki and Whitey; it looks like that the Reds are going to win this! Oh no… we spoke too soon! Bevin tripped and fell; everyone got past her. She stood up and continued running. Haley and Peyton were the first to arrive, but they had to wait for Deb and Bevin to start putting together the pieces. Karen and Mouth had arrived right after them. Deb was the next one to arrive; the Reds only need Bevin to start with the statue. Nikki and Whitey arrived, and the Blue team started putting the pieces together. Bevin finally arrived and the Red team started putting the pieces together too. Both teams are doing their best to make the statue look right, and both of them are almost done. The Blues thought that they had it right.

The Blue Team: We're done! Come and check it!

Cooper: Alright.

Cooper went and checked the statue.

Cooper: The Blue team wins the immunity challenge! Here is your immunity statue. Better luck next time Reds! I'll see you at the individual immunity challenge tonight.

The Blue team cheered for their win. The Red team was bummed because one of them has to go tomorrow, but they all knew that they did their best. The two tribes went back to their camp sites; one tribe is relaxed for the next two days and the other tribe has to prepare for the individual immunity challenge.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Individual Immunity Challenge,_

The Red River Courts have arrived to the challenge location along with Cooper.

Cooper: Welcome to the first individual challenge. One of you will be voted out tomorrow, but the winner of this challenge will definitely not be that person. I know you all don't want to be the first person out of this game, so you better do your best in this challenge and hopefully win it. Here are the rules. There are 10 booths and in each booth are 8 different puzzle parts. You have to figure out how to untie each piece of puzzle from the booth. Only one person can be in one booth, and the first one to get all 10 pieces of puzzle in the same color you're assigned to and put them together is the winner. Now, I'll assign each of you a different color and positions.

Cooper assigned the colors to the members and their positions.

Cooper: Okay, let's start! 3… 2… 1… Go!

The 8 survivors rushed to the booths opposite them and started untying their puzzle piece. Haley was the first one to untie her puzzle piece; she threw the piece on her position and went into the empty booth. Right after her was Bevin, Nathan, and Chris. The 3 of them threw their pieces on their position and went to different booths. Deb, Peyton, Skills, and Jake have finished untying their first pieces too. Everyone is close in this challenge. Haley finished untying her second piece, and so did Chris. Peyton quickly untied her second piece to become in third place. Right after her was Nathan, Bevin, and Jake. Skills and Deb are having problems untying their second piece but they finally got it; they need to make up a lot of time.

Haley is still in the lead with eight pieces, and behind her are Chris, Bevin, Peyton, and Nathan with seven pieces, and Skills, Jake, and Deb with six pieces in that order. Bevin got stuck in her seventh piece and lost her third place lead to Peyton once again. Deb surprisingly ended up with eight pieces along with Peyton and Nathan. Haley is still in the lead, and Chris is right behind her. Haley and Chris both started working on their final piece. Peyton caught up with them working on her tenth piece too. Chris seems frustrated with his piece while Haley is untying hers smoothly. Haley untied her last pieces and is now working on putting them together. Nathan, Deb, and Bevin are working on their last piece. Peyton is done with all pieces and started solving the puzzle. Chris still hasn't finished with his pieces but he is close. Jake and Skills are also working on their last piece. Deb and Bevin both started working on their puzzles. Chris finally untied his piece along with Nathan and they both started solving it. Jake and Skills joined the others and started working on their puzzles.

Haley is in the lead with her puzzle almost done; behind her are Peyton, Chris, Deb, Bevin, Nathan, Jake, and Skills in that order. Peyton started putting all the pieces together.

Peyton: I'm done!

Cooper: Okay, everybody stop! Let's see if Peyton is right… I'm sorry, it's wrong. The game is still on, continue!

The survivors are still working with their puzzles.

Haley: Okay, I'm done!

Cooper: Okay, everybody stop! Let's see if Haley's right…

Everybody thought that this is over.

Cooper: The game is still on, the puzzle is wrong, continue!

A minute after…

Chris: I'm done!

Cooper saw the puzzle.

Cooper: The winner of this challenge is Chris! Here is the individual immunity necklace. Good challenge everybody, but one of you is still going home tomorrow and Chris is definitely not one of them. Think about it in the next 24 hours and I'll see you tomorrow night.

The survivors went back to their camp sites disappointed, because they all wanted Chris out. And now they all have to think that they might get voted out.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_I hope that you liked this chapter. It took me so long to think about the challenges and it's only the beginning lol. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter soon._**

_**PROMO: Who will be the first one voted out? Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Deb, Skills, Bevin, or Jake? Tune in the next chapter to find out! Who will Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the others? Who will be the Sole Survivor? Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!**_


	4. Day 3: The First Tribal Counsel

**_Hey guys, thnx for your reviews! This is the fourth chapter and in it you'll know who the first person to get voted out is. I hope to get more reviews this time, and I'm open to any suggestions. Here is the fourth chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Day 3,_

_The Red School Courts,_

Chris was the only one who slept peacefully last night. He knew he had to win that challenge and he did win it. All the other tribe mates were awake the whole night thinking of who will be voted out. This will be the start of new alliances…

Nathan: You are the smart one! How could you not win this challenge!

Haley: I did my best, and I was the closest to win! But I'm definitely not the one who made us lose the group immunity challenge! I was the first one to arrive at the statue stand!

Nathan: Speaking of that, I can't believe that Bevin tripped! You're the one who made us lose!

Bevin: You can't blame me! People trip the whole time; you can't do anything about it!

Nathan: But people don't trip in immunity challenges!

Skills: Hey don't be harsh on her! She did her best!

Deb: Okay, guys you have to stop fighting! Now each of you should say who you think should be voted out and why.

Nathan: Well, I say that it's Haley's fault and she should leave!

Haley: What the hell did I do?

Nathan: We were all counting on you! We really thought that you'd win and Chris would be the one that gets voted out!

Haley: But…

Deb: Haley, there's no need to start an argument. It's his opinion and maybe no one will back him up on this one.

Haley: Oh fine I guess, but if you really think that I should be voted out then I think that you're the one that should be out! If you're gonna act like this the whole time then you better leave right now cuz what you are saying is non-sense!

Nathan: Haley, Haley, Haley… No one will vote me out even you! All of you know that I'm needed to win the immunity challenges at least til we merge. No one would even think of voting me out cuz if they did then you guys will lose every week and every one of you will get voted out!

Haley: I guess you're right… Then I think that Bevin should be voted out. If she hadn't tripped then we would have won since we were in the lead at that time.

Bevin: Well, if you are going to vote me out, I will back up Nathan and vote against you!

Skills: Same thing goes to me!

Payton: Well, I'm backing up Haley in this one!

Jake: Me too!

The six of them then looked at each other then turned their faces to Deb and Chris.

Nathan: Well, what about you mom? Are you backing _me_ or Haley?

Deb: I'm still not sure… What about Chris?

Chris smiling: I'm not so sure either. You guys have to do me a lot of favors to get me on your side.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Blue River Courts,_

The relaxed tribe mates were discussing about whom they think won the individual immunity challenge and who will get voted out.

Lucas: Well, if the contest is physical Nathan would be the winner, and if the contest is mental Haley would be the winner.

Brooke: I guess you're right.

Lucas: Wow!

Brooke: What?

Lucas: It's the first time that you agree with me!

Brooke: That's because it's the first time you said something right.

They both smiled.

Karen: Anyway, if either of them won Chris would definitely be out. But if he won the challenge, then there would be some trouble.

Mouth: Yeah, if Chris won, Nathan or Haley could be voted out just like that.

Lucas: I hope not.

Brooke: But I'm afraid that Mouth is right. Those have been fighting non-stop since their break up. They would probably fight more around here.

Lucas: Wait, I thought you hated Haley since you hated me.

Brooke: First of all, it's "hate". And second of all, I stopped hating Nathan when he broke up with Haley. That's when we started talking.

Lucas: Ah, I can't believe you! And I thought you became a better person! What's the reason anyways? Why do you hate me that much? What the hell did I do for you to hate me!

Lucas looked at Brooke with disappointment and then ran out of the scene.

Meanwhile, Rachel was with Cooper.

Rachel: So, who won in the individual challenge?

Cooper: You know I can't tell you that, Rachel.

Rachel: Oh fine, I don't even care. I just hope that my pair won't get voted out this soon.

Cooper: You mean Bevin?

Rachel: Duh! I hope that she doesn't act as dumb as she really is around there.

Cooper: Isn't that mean to say about your friend?

Rachel: It isn't mean, it's the truth. Anyway, where were we…? Oh yeah!

They started kissing.

Lucas was running from Brooke, and that's when he saw the two kissing.

Lucas: What the hell are you two doing!

The two stopped kissing and turned their faces to Lucas. Lucas started to walk away.

Cooper: Lucas, wait!

Cooper stood up and went to Lucas.

Cooper: Look, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I really like her.

Lucas: Uncle Coop, she's 17! She's still in high school!

Cooper: Okay, I'm sorry Lucas I'll stop this, but please don't tell anyone.

Lucas: But you have to promise that you'll stop this.

Cooper: I promise. If you told anyone about this, I'll get fired and Rachel will get kicked out. Please don't tell anyone!

Lucas: Okay, Okay, I got it! But you better end whatever you got with Rachel.

Cooper: Okay… So we're cool?

Lucas: Yes, we're cool.

The two shacked hands.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Red School Courts,_

Haley, Peyton, and Jake were discussing about how to bring Deb and Chris to their side.

Haley: Look, I'll talk to Deb, and you two handle Chris. Okay?

Peyton and Jake: Okay…

Meanwhile Nathan, Bevin, and Skills were discussing about the same thing.

Nathan: Okay, I'll handle mom, and you two talk to Chris. Okay?

Haley went to Deb and so did Chris.

Nathan: What are you doing here!

Haley: Right back at you!

Nathan: Whatever! Mom, look, I'm your son you gotta back me up with this!

Haley: Deb, I'm not going to tell you who to back up. I'm just telling you to do what you think is right.

She smiled to Deb as she left.

Nathan: Anyway… Mom…!

Deb: Why haven't you talked to her yet!

Nathan: Mom, this so isn't the time! Just back me up with this!

He left.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Jake went to Chris and so did Bevin and Skills.

Jake: What are you two doing here?

Skills: The same reason you two are doing here!

Peyton: Whatever!

Bevin: Chris, you know you like me! You can't vote me out!

Peyton: And we know that you like Haley too!

Chris: Look girls, I've made my mind up. Nothing you'll tell me or do to me will change my decision.

Peyton: Oh fine, I really hope that you made the right decision.

Bevin: Yeah, what she said.

The 4 of them left. Even though Chris said that he made up his mind, he actually didn't.

Deb and Chris had time the whole day to think about it, and they still haven't made up their minds.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The tribal Counsel,_

The eight tribe mates arrived at the tribal counsel and sat on their seats for the first time.

Cooper: Welcome to the first tribal counsel! Next to you are eight torches, each one of you will get one torch. Keeping the torch lighted means that you are still in the game. You can get your torches now.

The survivors took their torches and lighted them using the fire, and then they took their torches with them back to their seats.

Cooper: Okay, let's ask some questions before the voting process begins. Deb…

Deb: Yes?

Cooper: Since you're the only adult in this tribe, do you call yourself the leader of this tribe?

Deb: Well I don't call myself a leader, but I do feel like one and so does the others.

Cooper: Bevin, how do you feel about what happened in the immunity challenge.

Bevin: I messed up. I tripped when I wasn't supposed to, and we lost just like that. But I'll try my best next time that is if there is a next time.

Cooper: Haley, everybody was counting on you to win the individual challenge and you lost, what can you say about it?

Haley: How can everybody count on me and no one knew about the challenge before? I did my best, and I'm proud with what I've done. And almost every person around here knows that I'm right.

Cooper: Nathan, do you think she's right?

Nathan: No, I don't. I still can't believe that a smart person like her would lose to someone like Chris! C'mon it's Chris!

Chris smiling: I was just going to argue, but I figured that you're right.

Haley: Well, I'll argue! First of all, anything can happen in a challenge. And second of all, it wasn't my fault and never will be! You just want to think that so you can get rid of me, and you know why? Because you don't want to face me! And I can't take this anymore!

She hid her face using her hands and walked away. A minute later she calmed down and came back.

Cooper: Before you start voting, I just want to say that no one can vote out Chris anyone else is fine. Let's start voting! Haley, you're first.

Haley went and cast her vote: Even though I really want Nathan out at this moment, but I'm voting for Bevin. We need Nathan to win the challenges and voting for you is the only way to keep me in the game. I'm sorry…

Peyton went and cast her vote. Nathan went after her.

Nathan cast his vote: My vote is for Haley. I just can't handle this right now; every time I look at I you all I can think of is regret. The only way to get over this is to vote you out. I love you Haley, always and forever…

Deb was next: My vote is for -----. I'm sorry, but I have to do the right thing for the tribe and voting you out is the only way to do that…

Next were Skills, Bevin, and Jake. Chris was the last one.

Chris cast his vote: I'm voting for -----. No offence but the other one needs to stay a bit longer than you do. Hey at least you had a good relationship while you could…

Cooper: I'll bring the votes… Okay, here we go.

Cooper takes a paper and unfolds it.

Cooper: The first vote is for Haley.

He unfolds another paper.

Cooper: Second vote is Haley. Third vote is Bevin. Two votes for Haley and one for Bevin.

He unfolds another paper.

Cooper: Fourth vote is Bevin. It's a tie, two to two votes. Fifth vote is Bevin. Sixth vote is Haley. Three votes for Haley, and three for Bevin.

He unfolds another one.

Cooper: Two votes are left. Seventh vote is Bevin. Last vote is… Bevin, you're the first one that's out of Survivor: Tree Hill. Please come and bring your torch.

Bevin grabbed her belongings and her torch and went to Cooper.

Cooper: I'm sorry Bevin. The tribe has spoken.

Cooper put off the flame from Bevin's torch as she left.

Bevin: Bye guys, bye Skills…

Cooper: You just lost the first member of your tribe. Try not to lose another one anytime soon. I'll join you back to your camp, c'mon let's go.

The survivors packed their stuff and headed back to their camp along with Cooper. What may the next days bring?

_Bevin: Survivor was a great opportunity for me even thought I only stayed for 3 days. But in those short 3 days, I made new friends, I had fun, and I even found a new guy that I'm in love with. So this experience was really good. Anyway, I'm routing for Rachel and Skills, good luck guys!_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

**_Here are the votes if you still didn't know who voted for who. Haley, Peyton, Jake, Deb, and Chris voted for Bevin. Nathan, Skills, and Bevin voted for Haley. _**

****

I hope that you liked this chapter. This is taking too much time, but there isn't any other way to make it faster. I'm open to any suggestions, so please help me out here. Also, please review more, I really want to know what do you think about this story.

_**PROMO/who will be the next to go? Who will win the challenge and who is the next to go? Tune in the next chapter to find out! Who will Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the others? Who will be the Sole Survivor? Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!**_


End file.
